


Between

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Series: Missing Scenes [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Missing/Deleted Scene, just rewards, mentions of torture, s5x02, semi-feral Spike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: Spike gets spat out of the amulet, and is very confused.
Relationships: Spike & Angel
Series: Missing Scenes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112180
Kudos: 10





	Between

  
“Spike?”

“ _ Spike _ .”

“Blondie Bear!”

“What? What!?”

Spike’s POV

Spike hunched over, his hand over his chest, eyes wide as he looked around the room. What the fuck had just happened? Where was he?

Hell. Still in Hell. He remembered the acrid smell of burning flesh and the feel of blinding pain as the flames licked across his body. Remembered dying. Remembered the seeming eternity of torture he’d been in the midst of enduring, images of the thousands he had torn apart and drained, the rape and savagery of his hundred plus years as a soulless monster, remembered the chains that had held him down, the wooden stakes that had pierced him over and over again, the leather that had struck his bare skin, tearing away the flesh bit by bit. Faces of the few people he had truly cared for, loved even, taunting him, pretending to return his affection for a moment before tearing out his dead heart once more. 

Then everything went black. For countless seconds, he heard nothing, felt, saw, smelled nothing. This was even worse torture than all that had befallen him before, unable to see, or touch; trapped with only his frantic thoughts.

The world came back around him without warning, assembling itself into some unknown room, with a group of people surrounding him. His vision slowly cleared and he whipped his head around, looking from one unfamiliar face to another. No, not  _ all  _ unfamiliar. 

Wesley? But why…

Angel, oh God, Angel. So it  _ was  _ another round of torture. He stared at his Grandsire in confusion for a second before becoming distracted by the sheer volume of everyone else in the room, his head whipping to and fro, none of the words sinking in.

Another familiar face stepped in from her spot by the door; Harmony. Her smile threw him for a loop, distracting him yet again from his Sire. 

Angel spoke from behind him and he whirled around to face him. He looked different from the Angel they usually sent to him, the evil glint no longer there. Maybe they’d decided on a different tactic, trying to lure him into a false sense of complacency before laying on the whammy. He let his demon out, his face shifting as his fangs descended, snarling at the facsimile of his old teacher.

Harmony prattled on as he stared at Angel - no, not Angel,  _ Angelus _ , come to torture him and school him as he had so many times and in so many ways before - her words meaningless. He was sure this had to be Hell, only the ones in charge of his punishment could be so cruel as to taunt him so. But, it was different this time. He could smell them. The confusion and surprise emanating off of the Watcher and the unknowns, the happy shock coming from Harmony. And he could smell  _ him _ , could smell the soul - not Angelus, then. 

Still not trusting his senses, he charged...and barreled right through him, stumbling to a halt in the middle of the very solid desk. He looked down where his body disappeared into the desk, then back up at the others, taking in their mirrored confusion. 

“Bugger.”


End file.
